


【翔润】香水

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】香水

松本向来喜欢逛街的时候多留意一下奢侈品的专柜。

当他戴着墨镜拎着三四个名牌纸袋走进第三家香水店的时候他看见了故友也在专柜前挑选。导购看见熟悉的人来店里，便赶忙上前一步迎接。一边招呼着其他人赶快端两杯香槟出来，一边询问松本是否需要帮助。

故友似乎听到了动静，便也回头招呼松本过来，转身告诉店员把刚才那几瓶香水再拿出来一下。 趁着店员忙碌的空隙，松本接过香槟和朋友叙旧了两句。对方说今天打算在这里挑一瓶香水送给公司新来的后辈，但是实在不晓得现在年轻人喜欢什么香味，松本的出现可谓是他的救星。对方提及的后辈也是这季当红的新演员，前段时间还和樱井翔晚饭后窝在沙发里一起看了这位的新剧开播，但是剧情之类的他实在记不太清楚了，不过要怪也只能怪樱井喝了两瓶啤酒就红着脸爬上沙发就开始乱摸他，等两人结束的时候电视都开始放深夜番组了。

他低头又饮了一口香槟，把自己从回忆里拽出来。

店员端着木篮回来了，里面摆放的是整齐的6瓶款式不一的男士香水。松本努力回想着那晚电视里的片段却也只能想起樱井在自己耳边留下的低沉的喘息。朋友介绍着说对方是个看上去很清爽的男孩子，干干净净似乎不带多余的气息。比起成熟优雅来说，纯洁天真的少年感似乎更适合对方。松本拿起试香纸闻得时候，将对方的面容和状态在脑海里想象了一下。可是不管怎么做，樱井的嗓音似乎都会在他脑海深处回荡。

“抱歉！实在不好意思！我马上处理！”店员一边鞠躬道歉一边立马拿出纸巾开始擦拭着。未扣稳的小样泼洒在玻璃桌面上，些许液体沾湿了松本的袖口。随之而来的并非是浓烈刺鼻的香气，而是带着绿叶清香的茶味。

“对不起…”松本小声唤着工作人员

“是！“另一侧的导购小跑着到松本身边俯身听候着。

“请问这是哪一瓶香水？”松本指了指桌子上残留的液体

“啊，这是店里最新的限定香水——木兰茶香，现在店里库存也只剩两瓶了。”

松本抬头询问朋友的意见，对方笑笑说自己这个老年人实在分不清香水的味道和感觉，让松本全权决定就行。店员会意之后，回头从仓库里拿出一瓶木兰茶香包好，准备带着两位去结账。

松本却再次叫住了对方，拿起一瓶黑雪松询问到：“能再帮我包一瓶最大毫升的黑雪松吗？记我账上。”

 

-

 

樱井今天下班比较早，回到家的时候松本还没有回来。不过洗衣机里的衣服刚好洗完，樱井顺手拿出去晒了一下。站在小花园里是听不到玄关传出来的声音的，樱井是看到松本敲了敲阳台的玻璃门才反应过来他回来了。回屋的时候他看到沙发上堆满的纸袋和熟悉的logo就知道自己的小猫咪今天又跑出去逛了一圈。上前搂住对方轻吻着对方的脖颈，气音诉说着自己也好想和松本哪天一起手牵手去银座那边走一圈。对方则是笑着敲了一下他，吐槽说两个人一起出去就要上头条了，再手牵手那不得闹更大动静。樱井刚想继续撒娇的时候，他眉头突然紧皱，而且身体僵了一下。微小的动作传到了松本的感知里，他回头看着不对劲的樱井实在是不知道对方突然之间怎么不说话了。

“你和谁出去了？”

低沉的嗓音有些沙哑，和刚才黏黏腻腻的樱井完全不是一个感觉。

“我一个人啊，一个人拎这么多东西走那么远真是后悔没开车去。”

樱井挑眉，手上的力气更大了一些：“一个人？“

松本点了点头，他似乎已经完全忘记自己在香水店的事情。

“如果我没记错的话，松本先生用的香水多是圆周率或者辛辣香调的吧。“樱井抓着松本的手，”像这么清新的木香你好像几乎不用…”

话还没说完，樱井就扯开松本的衣领，大大小小的吻痕还藏在衣服的下方不易被发现。“看来下次要把标记打在更明显的地方了。”

-

“不要了..啊哈..好粗啊...啊啊啊啊啊” 松本被压在全身镜和樱井之间进出着。前端不时还蹭过冰冷的镜面惹的松本一阵颤栗，收缩的小穴夹紧着樱井的下身迎来的又是一次高潮。“只在里面标记的话别人是看不出来吧。”樱井拉过松本把前端的液体涂在对方大腿和小腹上，“润似乎很喜欢沾染上有我味道的东西对吧”

松本咬着头否认着，下体在樱井的抚摸下又再次有了感觉，小穴一张一合把里面的白浊吞食下去，还有些许顺着褶子流了出来。

“那上次又是谁拿着我的衣服在衣柜前玩着玩具自慰？“

松本突然缩了一下，这是他自己的秘密。樱井因为外景离开家里好久，半夜想做却没有人在旁边，他只好爬下床一手抱着樱井的衣服一手拿着玩具在后穴进出。

“你怎..么知道...哈啊..慢一点” 舒服的呻吟在喉咙里被松本抑制着不发出来，断断续续的话语间隐藏的是诱人的叹息。

樱井被身下扭来扭去的尤物挑逗的又硬了，下体不断在穴口摩擦，手上抚慰松本的动作开始狠了起来。

“啪！”手掌划破空气落在了松本的大腿外侧，红色的印记慢慢的浮现出来。松本似乎是在抗拒但又是在享受着樱井的拍打。他抬了抬腿勾住樱井的后腰往前拉了一些，樱井的下体就直接戳在了穴口附近的软肉上。

“进来”

松本咬着下唇努力不让呻吟漏出，可是被填满的感觉还是让他丢了理智。他似乎意识不到自己的呻吟对樱井来说是有多么的诱人，每一次淫荡的喘息似乎都在刺激着樱井的兽欲。樱井翔把松本放在地上，把腿分成M型，原先射进去的液体又随着进出漏出来许多，樱井看着白净的臀部和粉色的穴口都被抹上了白浊，视觉的刺激让他彻底失控。他俯下身紧紧抱住松本。敏感点的过度刺激早就让松本已经开始胡言乱语，小舌伸出半截似被玩坏一般咿咿呀呀的要索吻。樱井却在这个时候狠狠的凿了一下内穴并停了下来。

“你和谁出去了？”声音里带着不容置疑的怒气

“呜...没有...不要！”松本感觉樱井退出了一截，里侧的空虚感立马就涌了上来。

“和谁？” 樱井的占有欲让他有些失去了理智

“我一个人...香水是..店员不小心打..打翻了...呜..回来..求求你..”奶音的恳求挠着樱井心里的软处

樱井随后又疯狂抽插起来，松本绷着脚尖再次攀上了高潮。射出的液体变得稀薄，小腹里装的满满得都是樱井的液体。

樱井拔出来之后，从一旁袋子里扯出那瓶包装精致的黑雪松香水：“这瓶呢？” 其实他心里早有答案。

松本还在高潮后的不应期，有些迷糊的不像平时那般傲娇：“给你的...”

樱井走过来亲吻了一下他的额头，把黑雪松喷在自己和对方的手腕上摩擦涂匀。

“那带着我的味道，再来一次吧。”


End file.
